


Dumbledore's Mom

by WanderstheWorld



Series: What I did Yesterday and the Days After That [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderstheWorld/pseuds/WanderstheWorld
Summary: “Hey kiddo! How have you been?”
Series: What I did Yesterday and the Days After That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/522721
Kudos: 1





	Dumbledore's Mom

Headmaster Dumbledore took his seat once again after welcoming the students and commencing the feast. With a hiss from a spark of pain, the Headmaster garnered a few very concerned glances when Dumbledore, Lord of the Light, grasped his _left forearm._ The doors to the Great Hal slammed open and silence fell across the hall. A figure walked in clad in dark, almost ethereal moving robes, and presumably dangerously armed… but that was not what the students and their professors were staring at. No, it was their Headmaster— a wizard beloved for his wise and peaceful countenance— who had _leaped_ over the staff table, bounded towards the stranger, and _jumped into her arm._

The arms of a woman who appeared to be of the age of a potential grand-child. The arms which easily swept him off his feet and cooed— with normal volume yet heard by all through the near deafening silence, “Hey kiddo! How have you been?”

“Master Caith!” Albus laughed. Now _that_ had everyone raising eyebrows.

Caith set Albus back down on his feet, moving to loop an arm around his shoulders and tug him in closer. “Look at you! My favorite Ward all grown up!”

Albus’ grin widened and with a roll of his eyes, replied back jovily, “I’m your _only_ ward.”

“Oiy! Sass! Is that any way to address you Master? Now, where’s my proper greeting?” Chuckling, Albus obediently moved in front of Master Caith and knelt on his right knee, clasping his left fist across his chest and the other behind his back. “That’s more like it kiddo,” Caith nodded, for her ward to rise again.

“Yes mother. Now, what are you doing here? It’s been at least half a century since you’ve walked this way.” At ‘mother’ it seemed all the professors were ready to shout for answers, Caith silenced the entire table, the corner of her mouth turning up a tick and Albus snorted when he felt the magic roll by.

“I came to check up on you. It has been a long time, you don’t regret it?” Caith’s voice softened with a sort of saddened affection.

“And if I did?” Albus matched her tone.

“I’d change it, for you, you know I would,” her reply came with a sort of desperate edge.

“And if I regret _that_?” The wizard arched an eyebrow, trying not to let his warring emotions show on his face but knowing Caith would see them anyway.

“I’d change it, for you, I’d never deny you, you know that. I don’t want to lose you but I’d respect your choices.” Caith reached out and once again drew Albus into a hug.

“Alright then,” Albus murmured into her shoulder, melting into the embrace of the woman who raised him more than his own parents.

Caith let out a whoop, parted to arms length, her hands still clasping the wizard’s shoulders, and let her magic wash over him, his form shimmering to settle to something similar to her— a body clearly mature, grown-up, yet seeming far too young to hold such a mournful glow behind his eyes. “I love you kiddo, but I’ve got some work to do. You want to come help out for a bit before classes really get going?”

“Sure thing,” here Albus paused and turned to address the head table, a grin growing as he spoke. “Minerva, keep an eye on the school for me? I’ll be back in a day or two, family business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, something I may or may not continue xD


End file.
